


《光彩年华》【jewnicorn】

by zxiaoxinger



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxiaoxinger/pseuds/zxiaoxinger
Summary: 写于《爱乐之城》观影后。加菲和女友无意间去看了一场卷老师的剧本朗读会。《爱乐之城》是关于两个追梦者的爱情故事，于是联想到卷和加菲也可能遇到了同样的问题，而那个我瞎编的剧本朗读会的剧本故事，也是一个关于梦想的故事。





	

“嗨，这里有一个剧本朗读会！我们去听听吧！”Andrew牵着Julie的手，另一只手指着旁边小剧场的海报。

“《光彩年华》……这名字听上去好老气，而且我好像看过一个电影重名……”叫做Julie的女孩读着海报上的剧名。那是一张风格朴素的海报，淡蓝色的背景，上面是两个人的剪影，从发型之类的细节信息可以猜出应该是一个中年男人和一个年轻男人，没有女主角么？

“来吧，我的文艺女青年！”Andrew抱了她一下，不过动作比较快也比较轻，他穿着厚呢大衣，女孩穿着当季流行的长款羽绒服，从头到脚裹了个严实。

“说服我！”Julie笑着说，她长相伶俐，有小小的鼻子和尖尖的下巴，拉直过的短发垂在耳边，发梢刚刚淹没在羽绒服的领子里，起了一点静电，因此一根头发吃在了嘴里。

“你不能光凭借名字做判断，这样的话你会错过很多好东西，不是每一个戏剧都叫”一个无政府主义者的死亡”这样的名字……"Andrew替她把头发拽出来。

女孩缩了下脖子，吐吐舌头道：“呸呸！……哦，不是说你，我是说头发，自从我剪了短发……”

“你短发更好看，加上点自然卷就更好看了，和她们都不一样。”Andrew喜欢卷发的姑娘，长卷发有风情，短卷发机敏。“还有最主要的理由是，天太冷了，也黑了，我们如果不想去酒吧或者电影院那样无聊的约会地点，就只能找点文艺的事做，而你的右手边刚好就有一个选择！”

“这是一个约会？”Julie眨眨眼睛，狡黠地笑。

“这是一个无与伦比的约会！”

“你说服我了。”

 

观众稀稀拉拉地坐着，Andrew拉着女伴找了一个尽量正的位置就座。Julie进门的时候拿了一张宣传单，上面说这是一个关于梦想的故事，更具体的内容他们俩都没看。主持人进来说开场词，介绍一下这个独立剧场，剧场老板还从第一排站起来鞠躬致意。Julie仰着头看向舞台，Andrew悄悄转头看着她。

他追Julie有一段时间了，她是个非典型文艺女青年，不算太夸张，但是确实爱好都比较小众，比如说剧本朗读会这种东西，有多少人会爱看呢？Andrew投其所好，比起听这个故事，他更珍惜和Julie相处的时光，他们还远没到可以过夜的程度。

“我有一个惊喜，给今天到场的观众们，我们有一个神秘嘉宾会朗读Carl的角色！”主持人兴奋地宣布，“Jesse Eisenberg！他最近写了小说《吃鲷鱼让我打嗝》，小说也将被改成了舞台剧，剧本朗读近期将会举办。”

Andrew一下回过头去，不过他没看见Jesse，那个主持人还站在台上。“让我们欢迎演员们入座，开始朗读！”

Julie推了一把愣神的Andrew：“是和你一起拍过戏的那个！他不是美国人吗？”

比起他乡遇故知，在自家门口看见前任，也蛮尴尬的。Andrew苦笑了一下：“我并不知道他来英国……我们很久没联系过了……”

 

那场离别令人心碎。

“Jesse，我们多久没一起吃饭了？”Andrew坐在餐桌边，手里拿着一块披萨。

“我们正在啊？”Jesse一手披萨一手可乐，嘴巴里囫囵着。

“我是说出去正正经经的吃顿饭，可口的餐厅，西装革履，浪漫晚餐那种。”

“你又不是不知道我讨厌穿西装，还有躲狗仔。”Jesse头也不抬地说。

“在家吃也行啊，但不是快递连锁的披萨，而是好好做顿饭。”

“也有过吧，你做过。”Jesse喝掉剩下的可乐，“我饱了，我去收拾明天出差的行李了。你继续吃。”

“退一万步！”Andrew叫住他，“退一万步说，我们多久没有好好聊聊了？”

很久了。他们总不在一个城市，接的戏天南海北，有时候连时差也对不上，都是因为《社交网络》让两个人出名了，工作日渐繁忙，爱情日渐萧条。

后来，分手是在电话里说的，Jesse第二天飞走以后，就再也没回来。

 

“我把房子白给你住，负担你的生活费，不是为了让你闷在家里写剧本，或者出去和狐朋狗友鬼混！”Jesse的声音急促高昂，把Andrew拉回现实。

他瞥见Julie还在专注听着，没发现自己的走神。

Jesse朗读的角色叫Carl，是另一个比他年轻的演员扮演的David的舅舅，这孩子的父母在一场车祸中丧生，Carl现在是David的监护人。

Carl是一个很不招人喜欢的角色，固执死板，总是唠叨着“你那死去的爹”，给这个可怜的孩子伤口上撒盐，他似乎非常心疼自己的钱，数落着David花他的钱，不务正业。

什么时候Jesse都可以扮演中年角色了呢？Andrew想了一下，然后否认了自己荒唐的想法，他都三十多岁了，本来也是人到中年，正是一个演员可以扮演顶梁柱角色的好时期，一定是Jesse过于稚嫩的脸让Andrew总觉得他适合演高中生。

“舅舅！Allen和Marvin不是狐朋狗友！他们是制片人，我如果将来想做编剧，我需要认识这些人。”David辩解着，这个小演员基本脱稿，他一边说一边颤抖着嘴唇和身体，瞪着Jesse。

 

Jesse那天也这么生气。

“好好聊聊？那我一边收拾，咱们一边说，可以吗？你想说什么？”Jesse人已经回屋了，他提高了音量冲着还在客厅的Andrew喊道。

可是Andrew把这当成了吵架的信号。因为他本来就有怒气，从他听到门铃声，出门接过该死的披萨的时候起，就一直压着火了。或者说，这火他压了两个月之久，每一次他试图和Jesse谈谈的时候，对方不是跑去忙别的事了，就是有事让他不得不挂断电话。

“如果我们都没有坐下来看着对方的眼睛，怎么叫好好谈谈？你怎么理解好好这个词？”Andrew举着剩下一半的披萨，走到卧室门口，“你是个作家，你不理解好好这个词？”

“我在好好吃饭，然后好好收拾行李为了能节省一点时间，晚上陪你早点上床睡觉，可你非要拉着我谈什么，我现在也不知道要谈什么！”Jesse转过身，手里还拿着一件帽衫。

Andrew的披萨软下来，耷拉着，这让他吃了不是、不吃也不是，为了重振气势，他说道：“谈谈我们的未来！我们有两个月几乎没有见面了！有的时候，甚至你人就在这里，可是你说第二天一早还有事，都不肯回家一宿！”

“你说我？那我来说说你，你飞回英国的时候多，还是留在美国的时候多？”Jesse一只手关上房门，抢下Andrew的披萨一口塞进嘴里，“如果你不想吃外卖，那我吃！”

 

“我喜欢这一段！故事开始变得深刻了！”Julie推了推Andrew，她细声细气地说着，声音有点小小的沙哑，眼睛里闪着光，一只手捂着嘴。

Jesse就是有这样的魔力，明明他扮演的角色很讨厌，可却能让观众喜欢起这段戏本身。Carl和David的矛盾随着后者提出不想上大学，要专门在家写剧本而达到了顶峰。Jesse高声咒骂，手也挥舞着，他也脱了稿。

但是Carl并没有完全干涉David的自由，假期里，这个孩子还是保持着每天写剧本、由舅舅把饭菜端到电脑桌前的习惯。直到有一天，David需要写一段旧时代的场景，他翻开家庭相簿，想看看那时候的人都穿什么，意外地发现了Carl年轻时候的秘密。

 

分手的秘密，Andrew没有告诉过任何人他们为什么分开。身边最亲密的几个朋友知道他们的关系，但是等他们知道Jesse和Andrew分手的消息，已经是几个月之后了，反正他们经常各自生活，以至于一开始，Jesse的不经常出现并没有引起其他朋友的怀疑。

因为Andrew也说不好他们为什么分开。那场吵架不算太严重，Andrew表达了他不满意和Jesse彼此的工作太忙，所以相处的时间太少。Jesse表达了Andrew的电话太多，经常一打好多个，完全不顾他正在工作脱不开身。

虽然是用吼着说的，但是话说开了，解决方案却没有得到。相反，他们发现只要他们还做这一行，就注定聚少离多。而Andrew经常疑神疑鬼，害怕被忽略和背叛，Jesse有点过度治疗自己的分离焦虑症，以至于他让自己专心工作不想念男朋友的方法就是，尽量少的主动联系Andrew。

完美错过了彼此的需要。

 

Carl年轻的时候，是剧场的工作人员，他的女友是当时红极一时的明星。David正是在家庭相簿里看见了她的剧照。然后，Jesse讲述了Carl年轻时候的往事，他和女明星本来是偶遇相识，当时女明星还不是明星，只是一个跑龙套的，Carl自己则是剧务方面的小兵卒，两个年轻的充满梦想的心相撞了。

Carl决定，给女孩写一个量身打造的剧本，他并非专业人士，但是一直算有文学的天赋。这是一个错误的决定。Jesse说这话的时候，轻轻摇着头，嘴角泛起似笑非笑。那些时光距离不惑之年的Carl太遥远了，他以为已经可以泰然自若地讲述它，让自己的教训唤醒沉迷写作的外甥，没想到看见她曾经光彩年华的黑白照片，声音都哽咽了。

Julie双手攥着拳头，她沉浸在这个故事里。Andrew看看她，又继续看着Jesse。Jesse花了一点时间，让Carl的声音调整回来。

Carl花在写剧本上面的时间太多，影响了本职工作，而女孩则被星探挖掘，步步高升，两个人的地位日渐悬殊，Carl意识到自己的剧本，她永远不会演了。然而迅速成名摧毁了女孩的心态，她患得患失，陷入焦虑，在下一部戏里搞砸了一切。

于是，她成为昙花一现又迅速过气的当红小花，巨大的落差让她甚至感觉不到还有一个人，不管她是成功还是失败，都在默默支持他——Carl。

David发现，Carl并非不知道自己在写的都是什么故事，并非听不懂他平常侃侃而谈的那些术语，并非不知道Allen和Marvin是干什么的。他只是把关于影视圈的一切都掩埋在记忆深处，那么那个女孩为什么后来没成为自己的舅妈？

 

而为什么相爱的、事业上成功的两个人却也无法继续情缘？Andrew想可能很多明星都面临这样的问题。他们分别走的太快，遗失了彼此。哪怕不是明星，普通的追梦旅人们，也抵不过梦想的魔咒。

目标在正前方，只要奔跑就可以达到，而爱人的梦想却在另外一条马路的尽头，他们可以共同奔跑一段距离，却无法永远保持在同一条路上，两条道路相交，然后又渐行渐远。

不是美国英国这么简单，不是表演流派不同这么简单，不是你是文艺的知识分子、我是爱笑的赤胆青年那么简单。Andrew和Jesse的路，在2009年相交，在之后都一步步彼此远离，他们在那部戏里越成功，今后离得就越远。

Jesse打包了行李，Andrew收拾了餐盒，他照旧把可乐罐递给Jesse，让他投个“三分”丢进厨房的垃圾桶。一切就像刚才的争吵和谈心没发生过一样平静。

而第二天一早，Andrew送Jesse上了出租车，他就再没回来。所以，他无法告诉朋友们他们分手的秘密是什么，那理由不置可否，那节点模糊不清。那段记忆让人心碎，不是因为Jesse生气的脸，而是因为Jesse登上车前如释重负的笑。

其实我们早就知道，这一天总会来临。

 

Carl失去了那个女孩。他以为她又重新开始了试镜，他鼓励她重整旗鼓、东山再起，后来才知道自己的鼓励在一个抑郁症病人眼里都是割肉的钝刀。所以有一天，她换了一把锋利的，划破自己的手腕。

Carl回家看见她，她的遗容很美，却没有任何光彩。Carl退掉了那枚钻戒，他没法像电影里的人那么任性地陪葬给她，或者丢进大海，Carl没有钱。

“这个设定太棒了，也太惨了。”Julie扭头小声对Andrew说。

最后，David和Carl达成了理解。归根结底，女孩追梦的失败，是Carl自己人生的悲剧，他不能左右外甥的未来，也许David会成功呢？而David也听从了舅舅的话，打算一边上大学一边坚持写剧本。

Happy ending。Jesse翻过最后一页剧稿，抬起眼睛，和Andrew对上了视线。此时，Julie正兴奋地对Andrew展开笑颜：“你的选择很对！这是个完美的剧本，名字也不差！”

Jesse的目光错开了，开始观众提问的环节。

Andrew说：“我稍微有点不舒服，咱们能不能提前走？”他和Julie起身，弓着背悄悄离开，走出门的那一瞬，他回过头穿越观众们的背影，看见Jesse冲自己轻轻笑了笑。

 

“Julie！”走出剧场，Andrew在身后拉起女伴的手。

“恩？”她回眸一笑，短发轻甩。

”你的梦想是什么？”


End file.
